House Call
by Trueillusions1
Summary: Maggie works for the Flo Network. One day she gets a very interesting call from Severus Snape.


Margaret Winters arrived at work that morning in a dreary mood. She walked over and plopped at down at her desk. She liked her job at the Floo Network, but sometimes it just wasn't very exciting. Nothing ever happened to break up the monotony of the day. She tied her brown hair back and started filling out forms. A folder hit her desk, causing her to jump. Her eyes darted up to where Mrs. Kay, her boss, stood.

"Got a job for you," she stated pointing to the folder.

She opened the folder and her hazel eyes widened. "Hogwarts?" she inquired.

"Yep, requested you actually," Mrs. Kay told her and walked away.

She looked back at the file to see who was requesting her. 'Why would Severus request me?' she thought, confused.

She was suddenly aware that she had not put on any make-up before coming into work and that her hair was a mess. She gathered up her things and headed to the bathroom for a quick touch-up. She had fancied Severus Snape for years, but he had never paid much attention to her. She looked at herself in the mirror and performed a few beauty spells for her hair and make-up. Satisfied with her appearance now, she headed down to the lobby to Apparate.

She Apparated to Hogsmeade and walked over to the gates of Hogwarts. She stood there for a minute, taking in the beauty of the magnificent castle. She always had a warm place in her heart for the castle and all the memories of her years there. She remembered the day in which she first met Severus.

She was in her final year at Hogwarts and he was the new Potions Professor. She spent the whole feast staring at the devilishly handsome new Professor. She had never been more exited to go to the prefects' meeting after the feast. She had giggled when introduced to him and he rolled his eyes, but she was past the giggles now. She was a grown woman and there was no way she would be giggling today. She recalled constantly volunteering to do corridor duty at night just so that she might run into him.

She walked across the grounds and into the castle. She was walking down the stairs to the dungeons when a very annoying red head stopped her. "Hey, Ms. Winters, remember me? I'm Ron Weasley, you know my Dad," Ron said.

"How could I forget you?" she asked in a bitter tone. "I had a headache for a week after meeting you."

"Humph," huffed a girl with very bushy brown hair as she grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him away.

Maggie ignored the children and continued to make her way to Snape's office. She soon found herself waiting outside a large wooden door. Her heartbeat quickened when she heard his footsteps. As the door opened she had to remind herself to breathe, but still her breath caught in her chest at the sight of him. He had only grown more handsome with age.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Winters," rolled off of his lips.

'His voice was always dreadfully sexy,' she thought to herself before replying, "Good afternoon, Professor Snape. What seems to be the problem?"

"Surely we know each other well enough for you to call me Severus." He took her hand and led her into his office. "My fireplace doesn't seem to be working properly." He gestured over to the far wall as he said this.

She walked over to the fireplace and performed the standard diagnosing spells. She turned back to him with a confused look upon her face, only to find that he now stood mere inches from her. He had a look on his face she had never seen before.

"Professor Snape-" she started but was interrupted.

"Severus," he stated, stepping even closer. She could now feel his breath on her face.

"Severus," she repeated, swallowing hard in an attempt to calm herself. "I can't seem to find anything wrong with your fireplace. The Floo Network seems to be running properly now."

"Well that is strange isn't it?" he asked with a smile crossing his usual unreadable face.

Maggie stepped backwards but was followed by Severus, keeping the distance between them only inches. "Severus-" she was cut off by his lips meeting hers in a fierce kiss. She felt her body slam into the wall behind her as his hands found her wrists. He lifted her arms above her head and pinned them to the wall. Slightly shocked by this she broke the kiss and looked up at her hands. He took this opportunity to kiss down her neck and suck on her ear, sending chills down her back. She looked at him and their eyes met, brown and black, both filled with lust. Severus released her hands and dragged his fingernails down her arms to her sides, causing goose pimples to cover her. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into a forceful kiss. Leaving one hand on her back, holding her close to him, he slid the other up and tangled his hand in her hair. He grabbed her hair and pulled her lips off of his. He bent down placing one hand behind her knees and one behind her neck and lifted her. He carried her into his bedroom, laid her on the bed and closed the door.

Two hours later Maggie left Snape's office with a very satisfied look on her face, silently thinking to herself, 'I love my job.'


End file.
